Le bruit des vagues
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Eremin OS. Eren est rongé de l'intérieur par un mal inconnu. Il essaye de se soigner auprès de Levi Heichou mais rien n'y fait, cette douleur sourde ne fait qu'empirer. Comprendra-t-il a temps de quoi il a vraiment besoin, de qui il a vraiment besoin, avant que la douleur ne le dévore?


_Queenie : Allé enfin je mets la main à la patte et écrit un petit OS sur ma nouvelle OTP : Eremin_

_Pas de fluff, que du angst, avec aussi un peu de Ereri (mais le coeur d'Eren n'appartient à Armin, vous savez bien)._

_**Warning** : il y a une petite scène explicite. Petite._

_SnK ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Je ne suis pas aussi dérangée. Fin pas encore._

* * *

C'est fou, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Comment peux-tu encore avoir les mains si douces après toutes ces années?

Je me rappelle très bien, à l'époque où nous étions encore que d'innocents petits mômes; cette sensation lorsque par hasard, ou par accident, tes mains effleuraient les miennes, ou mon visage, pour me débarbouiller – Dieu sait que je mangeais comme un cochon à l'époque, d'ailleurs je le suis toujours un peu, mais moins que Sasha alors, cela ne se remarque pas. Enfin, personne ne le remarque, sauf toi. Et c'est ainsi que ta main s'est retrouvée encore un fois sur ma peau lors de la pause déjeuné. A l'abri des regards, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour toi; cette douceur infinie que tu me témoignes jour après jour passe à travers ce bref contact me et traverse, me transperce, et me fait du bien autant qu'elle me fait du mal.

Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te cacher certaines choses on dirait. De toute façon, je savais bien que c'était voué à l'échec dès le départ : tu remarques tout, même si tu ne dis jamais rien. Les traces de griffures, mes soudaines courbatures, la honte et la culpabilité dans mon regard; et la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit est depuis quand le sais tu?

« Je couche avec Levi. »

Tu feints la surprise, mais pas cette douleur qui te submerge. Tu as surement essayé de t'y préparer mais rien n'y fait : ce genre de chose fait mal, je le sais mieux que quiconque, après tout. Je vois ton visage passer du rose au blanc, et même au vert, alors que tu murmures tout bas pour que personne ne nous entende ces quelques mots, et je sais alors au fond de moi que tu ne les penses pas.

« Ah...Tu feras bien de ne pas en parler à Mikasa...ça la détruirait surement. »

En temps normal, je t'aurai répondu que ça n'avait rien à voir, qu'elle était ma famille. J'aurai du te le rappeler, Mikasa est comme ma soeur. Et toi...

Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi Armin mais je sens bien que ce n'était pas de Mikasa dont tu voulais parler. Et je perd tous mes mots quand je vois tes grands yeux bleus démunis à ce point. Pour être honnête, moi aussi je m'étais préparé à cet instant, autant que toi; et je ne pensais pas que cela t'affecterait autant. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des amis. Les meilleurs amis du monde, même. C'est largement suffisant, n'est ce pas?

N'est ce pas Armin?

Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal?

Ses mains à lui sont rugueuses. Elles sont mutilées, usées, abimées par les combats et les trop nombreuses blessures qu'il a subit, tant morales que physiques. Ce sont des mains d'expériences, et même si je reconnais qu'elles sont expertes pour ces choses là, ses mains si sèches me brulent encore plus que son membre qui pénètre en moi et qui me déchire de l'intérieur. Il aime quand c'est brutal comme ça, et je ne lui ai jamais reproché. En fait, c'est même moi qui est insisté pour qu'il soit aussi bestial. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi.

Je ne sais plus comment est ce que j'en suis arrivé là.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir où j'en suis depuis quelques temps.

Ah, si, ça me revient, alors qu'il continue ses vas et viens incessant. J'étais en colère. J'avais mal. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Tu étais occupé avec Jean alors j'ai dû chercher un autre moyen pour que la douleur s'en aille. Je suis allé le voir parce que, Connie avait lu dans un magazine que ce genre de chose procurait un tel plaisir que cela faisait partir tous les mauvais souvenirs, tous les soucis, toutes sortes de douleur, et laissait le corps et l'esprit dans un état de béatitude et de bonheur si intense, qu'on se croyait l'espace d'un instant au paradis. Je me souviens, je ne savais pas ce que béatitude voulait dire, et tu me l'avais expliqué, et Jean s'était encore une fois foutu de moi. Tu m'avais défendu ce soir là. Et ce souvenir me fait du bien autant qu'il me fait mal.

Levi murmure quelques choses, surement qu'il va bientôt venir, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Il n'essaye même pas de me toucher, je crois qu'il a compris aux larmes qui s'échappent timidement de mes yeux que je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouir ce soir. J'avais beau recommencer l'expérience, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, la douleur n'est jamais parti. Pire encore, elle s'est accentuée à chaque fois que je croisais ton regard et je n'ai jamais compris vraiment pourquoi. Et si...et si...

Nous gémissons tous les deux, ensemble, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je pleure. Je pleure parce que je me rappelle, finalement, trop tard sans doute, d'où vient cet état de tordeur dans lequel je suis plongé depuis ce moment fatidique où j'ai vu Jean te prendre dans ses bras. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant, qu'un millième de seconde, cette image a traversé ma vision périphérique comme un flash et a disparu instantanément, ne laissant que ce profond sentiment de mal être que je n'avais pas su expliquer jusque là.

Insidieusement cette idée de toi et Jean s'est encrée si profondément en moi que je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'en parler. C'était comme une évidence. Alors qu'au final, ce n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un flash, qu'un instant volé, qu'une accolade amicale entre deux soldats, entre deux amis.

Je pleurais tellement fort lorsqu'il s'est retiré qu'il m'a regardé un instant, l'air inquiet. Il a cru qu'il y était allé un peu fort, sans doute. Il a ouvert la bouche, pour s'excuser peut être, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais la vite refermée. Levi pouvait faire preuve une étonnante sensibilité, lui qui avait déjà enduré tant de peine, et savait mieux que personne faire la différence entre une douleur physique et morale. Il est parti sans me dire un mot. Il savait très bien qu'aucun de ceux qu'il connaissait ne pouvait me sortir de là.

Je ne sais plus très bien quand je me suis mis à hurler.

J'ai hurlé d'abord en vain, un cri; j'ai pleuré mes tripes et mon désespoir, à en faire trembler les vitres, à m'arracher les cordes vocales, mais après tout elles repousseront bien assez vite. J'ai mal, Armin, mon corps me fait mal, ma tête, mes os, mon coeur plus que tout au monde me brule. Tu crois que si je me l'arrachais il repousserait? Tu crois que j'aurai toujours mal après qu'il ait repoussé? Tu crois que si je me l'arrache à mains nues tout ce que je ressens pour toi disparaitra, et que je serai comme un homme neuf après ça?

Tu crois que je n'y ai jamais pensé? Tu te trompes. Ça me fait juste trop peur de me réveiller un jour dans un monde où tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Je ne sais pas quand Petra est arrivée, affolée. Elle m'a couvert et m'a lavé, m'a pris dans ses bras, et doucement m'a caressé le bas du dos, comme si j'étais un nourrisson. Ses mains aussi sont douces. Mais les tiennes le sont encore plus. J'ai besoin de cette douceur, là, maintenant. J'ai besoin d'elle sinon la douleur va m'engloutir et je ne pourrai plus jamais être le même. Je n'ai pas envie de me l'arracher, je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore, Armin-

« ARMIN! »

Je sens Petra se raidir. J'ai du lui griller les tympans. Je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai l'impression de toute façon que je ne plus rien contrôler.

J'ai continué à crier ton nom, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Au début je ne voulais pas te voir, je ne pouvais pas y croire, pourquoi serais-tu venu au fond? Je t'ai trahi. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, toi, la chose la plus importante pour moi, j'ai eu tellement peur et lorsque j'ai voulu me rassurer dans tes bras, je me suis retrouvé paralysé. J'ai souvent voulu te le dire, mais j'étais lâche; j'ai cru que nos silences et nos non-dits suffisaient. J'avais tord. Tu étais l'espace d'un instant dans les bras d'un autre et mon monde s'est aussitôt effondré.

Avec qui est ce que j'irai voir l'océan maintenant que tu n'étais plus là pour moi?

J'ai paniqué et de la plus bête des façons, j'ai tout fait foirer.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

Après toutes ses années d'entrainements, de luttes, de combats et de peines, tes mains sont toujours aussi douces. Elles caressent mon visage et font sécher mes larmes. Le reste de ta candeur qui lentement, doucement, s'en va pour laisser place à un homme dur et manipulateur, qui saura nous sortir de là, cette candeur je le sais est toujours là pour moi. Et elle réchauffe mon cœur comme la flamme d'une bougie, et tout d'un coup je comprend ce que le mot béatitude veut dire.

La douleur est parti. Tu es là à mes côtés. En fait, tu n'étais jamais parti.

Et je me sens tellement idiot d'y avoir cru une seconde, quand je me retrouve devant l'évidence.

Parce qu'il n'y a que moi que tu aimes et il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Il n'y a que dans tes yeux que j'aime me perdre et il n'y a que dans mes bras que tu veux être.

Nous nous endormons, tous les deux, sur le lit encore défait de Levi. Ma tête confortablement calée sur ton torse. Je ferme les yeux et, pour moi, les battements de ton cœur me rappellent ce que ton livre disait sur l'océan.

C'est comme ça que j'imagine le bruit des vagues qui s'échouent sur le sable et se transforment en écume.

* * *

_Un petit retour ne fait jamais de mal._

_Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine._

_Queenie._


End file.
